Sisterly
by xDisturbed
Summary: Morgana wishes to transcend a sisterly connection into a lover's one.. Incest, Yuri/Lesbian, Smut/Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

The Angel basked in the wet heat of the sauna, her body glistening, beads of water dripping down her body finding way to the spot Morgana had ached for. She couldn't keep her eyes off her, perhaps the sisterly connection had transcended to a hideous lust, a craving for her enemy's lips, a desire which kept Morgana's gaze fixed toward Kayle's body.

"What are you looking at?" The Judicator asked.

"Nothing." Morgana replied. "Just enjoying the view is all."

"What do you mean?" Kayle's eyebrows furrowed, covering her breasts and assuring her legs were crossed.

"Come on Kayle, you know what I mean." The Fallen Angel smirked.

"You better not be ogling me." Kayle's facial expression softened, but her eyes remained cautiously frozen.

"I want to do more than ogle, sister." The purple woman pressed on.

"What are you getting at?" The blonde's eyebrows furrowed once again.

"Relax, Kayle." Morgana stood up, body glistening as she approached Kayle, finding place beside her before allowing herself to continue. "I won't bite." She whispered.

"What are you doing?" Kayle asked as she stared down at her sister beside her.

"Nothing… Unless you want me to..." Morgana spoke as her hand found place on Kayle's thigh.

"So… Kayle…" She continued as her hand began to glide on Kayle's thigh, her eyes locked with Kayle's while a soft smile crept upon her purple lips.

"I have to go." Kayle whispered as she got up, hurriedly wrapping a white towel around herself before leaving the room.

The Fallen Angel sat there, a worried yet calm look upon her as she stared at the door, her smile fading away, but returning shortly after.

"I'll get you tomorrow, Kayle. No doubt about it." She whispered to herself.

Family and/or couples are assigned time for when they can use their daily bathhouse visit, requiring the two sisters to share their assigned hour. At first, they refused to abide by the rules, and whichever sister got there first had it for the hour. But sooner or later, they dealt with it and found their hatred for one another to be pointless. But hatred doesn't turn into friendship so easily, and for Morgana's wishes; it doesn't turn into romance any easier.

The unsettling sound of the door creaking open raised attention to Morgana's ear, then soon her eyes as she turned around to greet her sister whom had a towel wrapped around her figure.

"Come to join me, sister?" The Fallen Angel asked.

Her question was answered by silence, Kayle walked forward, quiet as the night, dropping her towel before she lowered herself into the bath, across from Morgana. The blonde's eyes looked down into the soaps of the water, her arms covering her breasts as red suns set upon her cheeks.

"Shy, are we?" Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not shy and not comfortable." Kayle replied.

Morgana smiled as she stood to her feet, walking to Kayle with the water resting at her waist. Kayle found Morgana beside her and she moved away.

"Get away from me. I'm only here to bath" Kayle stated.

"I won't bite." The Fallen Angel spoke as she re-approached the Judicator.

"Have you no shame, sister?" Kayle's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not sure, you tell me, _sister_." Morgana spoke as she crept closer, Kayle backing with hopes to space herself from her sister only to be detoured by the bath's very own wall.

"I might have no shame but I do have needs, sister." Morgana whispered while gazing up to her taller sister, hands moving to hold the hips which hid underneath the water.

"I will hurt you, Morgana."

"Then hurt me." Morgana smirked, hands crawling up to her sister's waist while she pressed her lips against large breasts, hands sliding down Kayle's back to grasp the firm backside of the Judicator. An uncharacteristic gasp fled Kayle's lips, music to Morgana's ears as her smile grew wider.

"Have you faltered, dear sister?" Morgana teased.

"No." Kayle replied.

"Then how is it you're allowing me to do this." She asked.

"I have my own needs, believe it or not, now relieve me of them." Kayle conjured up an excuse, an excuse with a hint of truth to it.

Kayle's sudden change of attitude amused her sister; Morgana chuckled as her tongue circled her sister's nipple, a hand reaching up from her rear to attend the needs of its twin. Kayle rested her elbows on the rim of the bath, head up and eyes closed while she soaked in the warm water. The Judicator began to unwind, a smile on her lips as Morgana worked her bosom frivolously as she became inpatient to taste her sister's womanhood.

Morgana ascended Kayle's chest, kissing up her cleavage as she approached her neck, finding her tongue trailing along her collar before sucking on the flesh of her neck.

"Mm…" Kayle moaned with a smile on her lips as Morgana's lips suck at a leisurely pace.

"See? I didn't bite." Morgana joked as she pressed up her sister's neck before she closed in for the kiss, purple lips on the edge of Kayle's smile before a finger intervened.

"We are not lovers." Kayle spoke with a harsh tone.

Morgana smiled before nodding, grabbing Kayle's rear as she struggled to heist her up, she is a mage, not a fighter. The Judicator placed her palms behind her, hands on the tile as she rose herself up to sit on the rim of the bath. Kayle began to stand up, but Morgana grabbed her hand, turning her attention to her as she pushed her knees apart.

"Oh…" Kayle realized Morgana's intentions.

"May I kiss _these_ lips, sister?" Morgana asked.

"If you wish, but I must warn you." Kayle replied.

"What is there to be warned?" Morgana asked as her hands roam the wet skin of the seated Angel.

"For my strength in battle, I lack tenacity in… _these_ types of affairs." She ashamedly whispered.

"A strong woman's weakness, do not worry, my dear sister." Morgana assured.

Kayle's spread her legs wider, Morgana soaking in the bath as Kayle soaked in the limelight while her own womanhood soaked in its own excitement. Soft kisses upon her thighs, hands roaming her wet and muscular body. Arousing purrs fleeing Kayle's lips, a glad smile on Morgana's while she crept closer and closer, merely nothing between her lips and her sister's dripping cavern. A lean forward was all the elicited a moan from the Judicator, her sister's smile on her womanhood while Kayle's hands seized her purple tresses. Kayle's satisfied low rumble emanated from her chest, her legs closing around Morgana's head as she curled her toes underneath the water.

"Perhaps that is why you do not last long." Morgana's muffled words came from between Kayle's thighs.

"What do you mean?" Kayle's heated question left her mouth.

"You must keep your legs spread, like this." Morgana taught, hands on Kayle's knee to push her legs from each other.

"And you must touch your breasts." She continued, grabbing Kayle's hands from her hair and guiding them to her own breasts.

"Lean on your elbows, Kayle." Morgana commanded.

"Okay, I'm leaning." Kayle spoke as she obliged.

"Now touch your breasts, knead them like one would knead bread and tweak your nipples like one would play the strings. Think of Sona and her etwahl." Morgana taught her sister, keeping her lips against the lovebud as she sucked at it leisurely.

"Mm…" Kayle moaned while Morgana's tongue plunged into her depth, plundering moans from the blonde Judicator while her hips bucked forward of their own accord. She looked up to the ceiling, rolling her eyes with her lip bit, shortly her mouth became agape as moans fled her mouth like a torrent, juices jetting from her womanhood.

There the Judicator sat, chest heaving as water dripped down her body, small strip of blonde hair above her tapped womanhood as the purple hair beauty rose from the water.

"We've not a lot of time; let us go to the sauna." She spoke while she pulled herself from the bath, standing to her feet and raising a hand out to help her taller sister rise to her feet.

A pale and curvaceous figure, a fine strip of purple hair resting above her womanhood, purple hair and purple lips, the colour purple defined sexy by Morgana. She pointed a finger to Kayle, the room filled with heat. She curled her finger, bringing Kayle towards her, a mischievous smirk upon her lips while her blonde sister fell to her knees.

"I will teach you." The purple woman spoke, her legs spreading while she relaxes in the wooden bench.

"Bring your fingers together, like this." She continued, holding her hand out with all fingers together.

"Now bring your pinky and ring finger in." She spoke as she taught, bringing in her two smallest fingers.

"Now… if you're a child, this would be a gun…" She stated as she leaned towards to the kneeling Judicator.

"_I'll give you a hint… You're no child._" She whispered into her ear, holding Kayle's finger-gun and turning her palm to face the ceiling.

"Fingers are far more dangerous than a gun, sister." Morgana continued on as she leaned back, bringing Kayle's hand with her.

"With a gun, you can take a woman's life, but with your fingers, you can get something much better." Morgana smiled as she finished.

Morgana's lesson had resulted in Kayle's fingers between her sister's thighs, and from there on, the Judicator knew just what was next. She pushed her duet of digits inside the purple woman, a moan escaping with a shudder which ran down her body, Morgana leaning her head back to close her eyes and take time blissfully.

"You see, sister. With your fingers, you can steal a woman's language and replace it with moans. A far more rewarding prize than her life, agree?" The Fallen Angel asked.

Kayle nodded.

"With passion, sister." Morgana commanded.

Kayle nodded once again, her fingers entering deep, curls at the shallow as her thumb pressed against Morgana's clit. She wanted moans, the sparing amount leaving her sister's mouth wasn't enough, the Judicator demanded more. That's when her fingers became quicker. Vehement thrusts, so passionate and fierce, Morgana's breasts bounced to the rhythm, so fluent, her moans were smooth as silk.

"Now, sister; your mouth, replace your thumb with it." The purple woman commanded.

The Judicator nodded, leaning in to give a kiss upon Morgana's clit, the actions Morgana took upon her earlier entering her mind as she attempted to mimic them. Her moans grew in wildness, Morgana's fingers pushing through Kayle's blonde locks while her hips rode her fingers.

"Harder Kayle, while a mage isn't as tough as a fighter, our strongest defense lies in bed. So I need it fierce, my sister."

The Judicator didn't bother to nod this time, she stood up and straddled Morgana's left thigh, driving her fingers deep while her thrusts became even more ferocious. She took a nipple inside her mouth, the purple peak firm as she wet it with her tongue, switching to its dry, erect partner shortly after before she took on a pattern of alternating between both.

"You're doing an amazing job, sister." Morgana moaned.

Walls began to hug Kayle's now-infamous pair of fingers, Morgana's hips bucking against their wild, untamed rhythm. The Fallen Angel's hands sought Kayle's rear, digging into the firm muscle as she screamed with the company of a wet climax. Kayle withdrew her fingers, Morgana panting while her sister stood up with her very own juices on her fingers.

"You're loud, sister." Kayle commented as she stared at her stained fingers.

"I know, beginners luck, is it, Kayle?" Morgana teased, standing to her feet. "I don't care how you clean your fingers, suck them or lick them, give it a try if you wish to do so." She continued on while she wrapped a towel around her curves. "I'll see you tomorrow, sister."

"Tomorrow." Kayle replied, wiping her fingers on her towel.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's different."

A dark room, a bed and a window, a Judicator who fled to her thoughts.

"I'm different. _Things_ are different."

Facing the ceiling, back on the golden-coloured sheets with blonde locks splayed on the white pillow.

"Why did I let her do it?" Kayle whispered to herself.

Mental images made their reappearance inside Kayle's mind, a presentation of the events that took place yesterday's afternoon:

_Between her sister's thighs her head was placed, her tongue lapping at the silken womanhood that swelled at her touch, fingers massaging smooth and pale skin, obeying every command ordered by the Fallen Angel._

Kayle awoke from her pseudo-slumber; her hand had dug its way beneath her panties. She pulled it out, eyes peering at the womanly dew strung between her fingers.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

"Who is it?" Kayle asked as she jumped from her bed, haphazardly pushing her legs through jean pants she had thrown to the floor because they were too 'Miss Fortune-tight' as she described.

She inched towards the door as she pushed her jeans to the absolute limit when they had finally reached her hips.

"Hello." She greeted as she swung open the door, looking down to see her sister staring back at her.

She invited herself in, pushing Kayle aside while her eyes scanned the room. A smile was present on the Fallen Angel's purple lips, her gaze fixing towards Kayle whom had closed the door behind herself.

"Turn around." Morgana commanded.

Kayle's eyebrows furrowed as her eyes thinned to express her questioning, but shortly she obliged and faced the wall.

"Mm..." Morgana approved, making small steps to eliminate the space between herself and the Judicator, her hands catching Kayle's rear in her palms.

"Nice ass, sister." She whispered while her hands moved to her sister's, guiding Kayle's hands against the wall.

"Heart-shaped, perfect size." The purple woman complimented Kayle's rear. "I've not seen you in these jeans before; did you know I was coming?" Morgana asked as she brought her hands back down to Kayle's rear.

"No, I wasn't clothed and needed to put something on." Kayle answered.

"These are tight jeans, sister, you're nearly bursting out. I never knew you dressed this way, not that I'm complaining." Morgana teased as her hands moved across the denim, feeling the curvaceous heart-shaped rear her sister possessed.

"I bought the wrong type and couldn't find anything else, what are you doing here?" Kayle asked, nearly commanding the answer.

"I came to tell you that we have a match soon."

"We?" Kayle asked.

"Yes, we. I let some people know that we are no longer enemies and to prove it, I put us on the same team." Morgana spoke as she squeezed Kayle's right cheek, smiling as she walked beside her to open the door.

She looked up at Kayle, raising an eyebrow to remind her that her hands remained on the door. Kayle shook her head, removing her hands from the white wood before she twisted the brass knob.

"See you in 10 minutes, sister. Also, put on a shirt next time you open the door." Morgana laughed as she exited Kayle's room, her gentle steps fading away as Kayle's eyes widened as she looked down to see her bra-confined chest.

"Oh my god." She mumbled, closing the door and rushing to find a shirt. A white one should suffice. Crop-top... Why had she gone shopping with Ahri? That twisted vixen had convinced her to waste money on clothes with the sole purpose of 'catching one's eye'.

"I look like a fucking popstar." Kayle groaned as she fled her room, walking to the pre-game teambuilder lobby while her eyes constantly caught a different person staring at her as if she were a supermodel in all-boys high school.

"I can see the bulges in their pants." She whispered to herself, a pink blush on her cheeks as she opened the grand doors which lead to the lobby.

A limelight creaked through the double-doors as they slowly closed, behind it stood Kayle, her cheeks red and eyes on the floor, rubbing her arm shyly as Draven, Master Yi and Miss Fortune gazed perversely.

"Woah!" Draven exclaimed, rushing to Kayle as he fell to his knees, grabbing a hand to bring to his lips. "Draven has spotted a beauty; may Draven take her to dinner?" He asked.

"No." Kayle's blush faded away, her constant stern look arriving back on her face as she walked past the kneeling Marksman and slipped inside the women's change room.

"Hello, sister." Morgana greeted her sister without looking up to see her.

"When does the match start?" Kayle asked.

"5 minutes." She answered, looking up. "You should dress like that more often; I bet you got some compliments."

"I don't like compliments and I don't like men staring at me like famished dogs." Kayle spoke as she opened her locker.

"Why not?" Morgana asked.

"Because. I don't." Kayle stated.

"What's with the outfit, Kayle? It's not like you to dress... So _sexily_." Miss Fortune asked as she entered the room.

"Ahri persuaded me into buying it a while back and I couldn't find anything else to conjure up." Kayle answered.

"I see..." Miss Fortune commented, walking to her locker as she struggled to keep her eyes off Kayle.

Kayle pulled her shirt above her head, throwing it inside her locker before she unbuttoned her jeans, Miss Fortune's eyes locked on the stripping figure of the Judicator who struggled to pull skin-tight pants down creamy legs.

"Need any help, Kayle?" Miss Fortune teased, with a hint of flirtatiousness rolling off her tongue.

"No, thank you." Kayle breathed out, falling to the bench as she finally freed her legs from the skin-tight denim.

She stood up once again, firm thighs pressed together with the slightest triangular gap between. She was a healthy and strong woman with luscious blonde locks, muscular definitions on her creamy skin which left Miss Fortune drooling in two places.

Then flames crawled on her body, covering her in fire as the armor emerged on her body, its golden-yellow colour glistening while her helmet rested in her hands.

"1 minute until game begins!" A female voice echoed through the room.

Kayle put her helmet on and pushed through the door, leaving it swinging behind her as Miss Fortune remained leaning against the locker. Morgana stood up, a wide smile on her purple lips as she looked at Miss Fortune with the corner of her eyes, leaving her alone in the room as she disappeared behind the door.

"Sister!" Morgana yelled, running up to Kayle whom had just summoned her sword from the flames in her hand. "You have an admirer."

"And who could that be?" Kayle asked while her eyes searched the lobby.

"I'll tell you after the game, during our bath-house time." She whispered, walking ahead of Kayle as she disappeared once she reached the platform.

Kayle followed her, standing on the platform as she watched Master Yi, Riven and Miss Fortune walk forward. Blue circles surround Kayle, and soon she landed on her feet on the blue-side fountain in Summoner's Rift.

Seconds passed by and later Master Yi, Riven and finally Miss Fortune appeared, heading to the shop before the magical barrier which prevented them from leaving disappeared.

Doran's Ring and two Health Potions, everyone had their items and then the wall fell, a burst of speed shooting at Kayle's feet as she raced to mid-lane.

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!" The same female voice from before announced.

Kayle found herself beside her Tier One tower, a quiet ambiance ringing through her ears as she peered to see her opponent, Zed.

"Minions have spawned!" The female voice announced, soon, the little creeps came marching down mid, finding their axes and wands clashing while Zed walked around to wait for the last hit.

Kayle walked forward, raising her sword as she rose in the air, levitating as she brought her sword upon a minion, moving to the next to obtain the easy gold. Soon, the next minion wave settled in, and they became level 2, this is when Zed begins to throw out shadows and Shurikens.

Minutes passed by, and their sixth level was imminent, just a tick ahead of Kayle, Zed went in, casting Death Mark. Kayle raised her sword, igniting her blade with Righteous Fury before she extinguished a minion far away, levelling up and casting Intervention.

Zed threw three Razor Shurikens, all three hitting the Judicator before he casted Shadow Slash. Kayle laughed, Reckoning Zed as her Intervention ended; Zed's Death Mark proccing for nearly no damage while she swatted him down with her sword.

"First Blood!" The female announced, Kayle returning to her tower's side to Recall to her fountain.

* * *

"Come Kayle, in this bush." Morgana whispered as she hurried into the tall-grass.

"Draven has a habit of coming bot-lane to build Adoration." Morgana grabbed Kayle's hand and pulled her into the brush. "So while Miss Fortune and Yi slay the dragon, we slay Draven."

"Okay. I like this idea." Kayle smirked.

"He just Recalled, so we're going to have to kill some time." Morgana commented, turning to Kayle while she pushed her hands against the red, unarmored midriff part of Kayle's body.

"What're you doing?" Kayle questioned.

"Don't worry, sister, just tell me when you see him." Morgana whispered as her hand snaked behind the diamond mid-crest at Kayle's hips, dipping between her thighs as her fingers met blonde curls.

Morgana gazed up at Kayle as she spread her southern-lips, her eyes frozen on her Kayle's guilty eyes. She smiled as the Judicator bit her lips, a gentle rumble from Kayle's chest before she grabbed Morgana's arm.

"He's here." She whispered, Morgana pulling her fingers out Kayle's pants to cast a Dark Binding.

A pool of black bubbles appeared underneath his feet, his axe spinning as Kayle struck him with a blast of magic, swatting him down with her sword before the female voice shortly announced. "An enemy has been slain!"

"Good job, sister." Morgana smiled as she left the brush walked down the dragon's river.

* * *

Pale thighs locked around a head with blonde hair, a nose against a purple strip of hair with a tongue tasting pink pleasure.

"Mm…" Morgana moaned as she bucked her hips, hands on Kayle's head as she held onto the wooden bench.

"She likes you." Morgana moaned.

"Who?" Kayle's question left muffled from between Morgana's thighs.

"Sarah, Miss Fortune." Morgana purred.

Morgana opened her mouth as juices fled her south, Kayle's tongue lapping her nectar while slim fingers kept pink lips spread. She kept rocking her hips while Kayle's tongue kept thrusting, enduring as she twitched and winced in ecstasy.

Finally, Kayle's tongue came to a halt, panting as she turned her body to lean against the bench's leg as she sat on the sauna floor. She wiped her face, collecting her sister's juices from her cheeks before she flicked it off.

"So what should I do about it?" Kayle asked.

"Date her, if you wish."

"But what about us?"

"_What_ about _us_?"

"It would be unfaithful of me." Kayle whispered.

"Have you fallen in love with me, sister?" Morgana teased with a mocking voice.

"Of course not..." Kayle's said somberly.

"Then date her, fuck her, do whatever you want with her. Just remember, you belong to _me_." Morgana smiled wickedly, leaving the sauna after she finished her sentence,

Kayle remained seated, eyes on the floor as her hair dripped down her face.

"Fallen in love? She must be joking. She _must_ be."


	3. Chapter 3

Three quiet knocks on the door brought Kayle's head to face the door. She stood up, walking to it, a glass of wine in her left hand while she turned the knob. A smile belonging to red lips and red hair stood in front of her, and Kayle scanned her body. A well-endowed woman with smiling red lips stood in front of her, red hair hanging in front of her eyes while Kayle scanned her curvaceous figure.

"Hi." Miss Fortune greeted Kayle.

"Hello, Miss Fortune." Kayle replied.

"Call me Sarah." She smiled.

"…Want to come in?" Kayle offered, filling the void of silence.

"Sure!" Sarah smiled again, entering Kayle's room.

She looked around, like a kid in a candy store, smiling while she walked to a couch, staring at the wine on the table. Kayle entered her kitchen to retrieve a second glass for Sarah, her unexpected guest.

"So what brings you to my room?" Kayle asked as she handed Sarah a glass of wine.

"Nothing, just came to see my fellow teammate." Sarah smiled while she held the glass's neck between two fingers.

"Ah… Well…" Kayle said, drinking from her glass before she said anything stupid, the true intention of Sarah's visit idling in the back of her mind.

A few glasses of wine later left the two woman kissing on the couch, Sarah straddling Kayle's waist while she hungrily removed her shirt. She removed Kayle's bra second, throwing it across the room with a giant smile, pushing her face between The Blonde's bosom drunkenly, dragging her tongue across the creamy skin to meet a nipple and to greet it with a gentle bite.

"Mm…" Kayle moaned while she held Sarah's rear in her palms, smiling while red hair curtained over her breasts while nipples were pulled and twisted and bitten and sucked. She pushed her hands underneath Sarah's pants, grasping her ass with dull nails, feeling her lingerie against her skin while Sarah descended more, on her knees between her legs.

She pulled her pants down, Kayle kicking it off her feet while Sarah licked her lips at the stained panties covering Kayle's sweet prize. The Judicator leaned forward and grabbed the Redhead by her arms, lifting her up while she stood to her feet, smiling while she ran to her own room with her.

She threw Sarah onto the bed, tackling her like a famished dog, biting and sucking on her neck softly while she felt her pale skin against her sword-wielding fingers. _Her breasts are magnificent_ Kayle thought while she sat up, straddling Sarah's waist, grabbing her top from its bow-like tie and pulling it back, opening the restrictive confinement that let large breasts free.

Instantaneously, while holding her arms down, Kayle forced her mouth on Sarah's breasts, licking and sucking on the healthily soft-skin. She bit and twisted nipples which belonged to breasts that could compete with the bodacious bosom her sister possessed.

Sarah moaned, closing her eyes with her red hair splayed on the bed, drunkenly smiling while Kayle even more drunkenly descended her body, letting go of her arms to grasp and knead breasts she could no longer occupy with her mouth. _Amazing _Sarah thought, moving her head gently side to side, wiggling her toes while Kayle moved her hands down to fiddle with her pants, unloosening the strings on the sides to pull down skin-swallowing leather.

_Mm…_ Kayle thought as she licked her lips, gazing at Sarah's long and sexy legs, watching the bumps on her skin slightly rise up while she dove between her legs, pressing her nose against dampened panties. She swallowed her Sarah's scent with her nose, her brain melting from the overwhelming fume before her teeth caught the string of the laced panties, pulling and undoing the bind before her fingers through the panties behind her.

_Sweet_ Kayle thought as she pressed her lips against Sarah's sex, a sample of her taste entering her mouth while she licked the dripping velvet. Sarah forcefully wrapped her legs around Kayle's neck, bringing her face slamming against her womanhood, telling her silently to get to the needs she needed to attend. _Jeez_ Kayle thought while she slithered her tongue inside, eliciting a sharp gasp from The Redhead who began to writhe on her bed.

_Faster_ Sarah thought, not wanting to ask the question in order not to ruin her first time alone with Kayle. _But it's going pretty fucking well_ She giggled aloud. Kayle looked up, _Why is she laughing?_ She wondered, raising her head up to stare at Sarah's heaving bosom while she drove two fingers inside her cavern in order to replace her tongue.

_That ought to shut her up_ Kayle smiled as she began to suck on Sarah's clit, eliciting wild moans from the Redhead while her fingers pumped pleasure in and brought wet pleasure out. _Oh my god_ Sarah thought, grabbing her own breasts and tweaking her nipples while she bucked her hips against Kayle's fierce and firm fingers, juices squirting out onto her sheets while her climax raced behind.

"Are you coming?" Kayle asked, slamming her fingers against Sarah's skins as she got up to straddle Sarah's leg. Sarah nodded, opening her mouth while juices surged out her womanhood, dripping down onto the Judicator's sheet while she plopped her fingers out her dripping cave.

Kayle wiped it on her sheets and ascended Sarah's body while grabbing hands to pin against her pillows. She brought her thighs around her head, pushing her sex against Sarah's mouth while she kept arms pinned down, grinding her hips against the tongue that rose out to reach pink matter.

_She's really strong_ Miss Fortune thought as she struggled to move her restricted arms in order to grasp the firm behind of the Judicator who had forced a seat with Sarah's very own face, grinding her hips against her raised tongue while her moans left firm, but somehow quiet.

Sarah gently bit the Blonde's lovebud, eliciting a rampant shudder which elicited the unpinning of her arms. _Yes!_ She thought, moving her arms swiftly to grasp Kayle's ass while she feasted upon her sex, Kayle beginning to erratically moan as she leaned over.

"Are you going to come?" Sarah's muffled voice came out from between Kayle's thighs, mimicking the Judicator's earlier words.

"I think so." Kayle laughed between a pant, juices starting to pour out her sex while she placed her own hands on the pillow, breasts hanging freely while her thighs closed repeatedly around Sarah's head, shuddering as she came on her face.

"I don't have gills." Sarah's voice left muffled between Kayle's thighs, reminding the Judicator she was nearly smothered.

"Sorry." Kayle said, getting off Sarah's face to lay beside her exhausted, Sarah's tongue running on her lips to collect the sweet juices Kayle leaked.

_Sweet_ Sarah smiled, turning over to move atop Kayle, their breasts pressed together while their legs moved in piece like a puzzle, lips kissing and tongues dancing.

A quiet pattern of knocks echoed from Kayle's living room, Sarah and the Judicator pausing as they raised their ears to listen.

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

"Stay quiet." Kayle whispered.

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

"Kayle! It's me." Morgana's voice came from the living room, still behind the door.

"Shit." Kayle whispered. "Just a second, sister!" She yelled as she pushed Sarah off her body and scrambled for her clothes.

"Get dressed." She whispered to Sarah, throwing her clothes on the bed. "And do it quietly."

Sarah nodded, putting on her clothes as Kayle wore the pants and sweater she wore when the Redhead had previously entered.

"Come on, sister. I haven't all day!" Morgana's voice came from the hallway, Kayle rushing to the door and Sarah following behind her, fixing her hair and wiping her face.

Kayle looked at Sarah and nodded her head, opening the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Morgana!" She greeted her sister, the Fallen Angel smiling back at her.

"Hey, Kayle." She replied, pushing through and entering the room to notice Sarah standing beside her.

"Oh." Morgana said, looking at Sarah before turning to Kayle. "I didn't know you were over, Sarah."

"I was just leaving." She replied, nodding her head to greet and to farewell before she left the door Morgana came through.

"Bye, Sarah." Kayle said as she closed the door behind her, turning around to face her sister who had an eyebrow raised and lips curved.

"Already?" Morgana teased.

Kayle nodded her head, Morgana turning around to enter Kayle's room to which the Judicator followed her. As Morgana entered the room, the scent of sex filled her nose before she noticed the undone bed. She turned around with a smile, leaving the room as Kayle turned around once again, confused.

"So how was it?" Morgana asked, a hint of impression in her voice as she sat down on Kayle's couch.

"Good." Kayle muttered, leaving her room to find Morgana holding a fallen wine glass in her hand.

"Seems like it." She commented, standing up and placing the glass down on the table gently, turning to Kayle afterwards. She walked slowly, Kayle backing up, being detoured by the wall as she stared down at her smiling sister, closing her eyes to brace for whatever that was coming.

She felt lips against her own, opening her eyes to see her sister on the tip of her toes, smiling while she licked her purple lips as she settled back on her feet.

"That's what Miss Fortune tastes like." She commented, walking to Kayle's door and turning the knob. "Goodbye sister, you should wish you have energy for me when you're done with her."

And then she left, the door closing behind her purple dress, listening to her faint footsteps move down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you to do with me?" Morgana asked after a somber moan. "Aren't you with Sarah now?"

"Yes, I am." Kayle bit down on a purple nipple, briefly looking up at its owner. "That doesn't me I can't do this."

And in her fingers crept, her thumb rubbing her sister's lovebud, eliciting a tranquil gasp just before Kayle's fingers began thrusting. That tranquil gasp turned sour, into a loud and shrill moan.

"So you will keep us a secret. Good." Morgana smiled. "Keep it – like that, sister."

Kayle nodded, freezing her fingers at the gentle speed as her tips dipped in Morgana's wet cavern. The purple woman's hips moved accordingly, along to the soft rhythm of her sister's fingers and her very own moans. Kayle was mistaking Morgana's dampness to the likes of the sweat crawling down their bodies, but the Judicator shook her head. _I am just as wet _She smiled as she bit down on a nipple, just a last pinch before she made her descent between soft and pale thighs. _Like the sauna heat we are showered by._

Morgana tilt her head back, placing a hand in her sister's golden tresses. "Tell me about her, Sarah _Fortune_."

"Well…" Kayle spoke between every tongue's thrust. "I know as much about her as you."

"I mean... How does she bed?"

"Well. She beds well." Lips came around the bundle of nerves crowned upon Morgana's treasure and Kayle started sucking with ears open for more question.

"Tell me in detail." Morgana moaned, briefly squeezing her thighs around Kayle's head. "What colour are her nipples… and her pussy?"

"'Pink, and pink."

"Nice... Go a little faster." Morgana commanded. "How did _you_ do it?"

"Kayle, this is quite a hard thing to multitask, can't this wait." Kayle removed her mouth from her sister's dripping womanhood.

"No, it can't." Morgana replied, getting up from the bench before falling to her knees. "I'll eat and you answer."

Kayle nodded, getting on the bench and spreading her legs, Morgana leaning in, giving a gentle kiss before a lone finger began tracing her womanhood.

"Well? Tell me."

"She came over, we had some wine, next thing you know – she was straddling my waist and we were ripping at each other's clothes."

"Mm…" Morgana smiled. "Care to share anymore?"

"I guess… I was dominant like you are with me." Kayle began panting. "I sat on her face, I knew that would bring you joy."

"It does, but I've not shown any 'sit-on-your-face' dominance with yet. That's a bed-thing." Morgana stood to her feet. "Let's go to your room, and do _that_ _bed-thing_."

Kayle smiled and nodded. _I have truly succumbed to sin._ They both got up and dried down and left the bath house. They made way to the housing section Kayle lived in, they even saw Sarah on their way too. The redhead looked at them with a funny smirk, she even raised an eyebrow and waved to the both of them as she walked by. She was probably wondering why they were hastily speed-walking down the hall so hastily with their hair still wet. _She wouldn't think we were to be having sex, would she_? Kayle thought as they made way past her.

They arrived to Kayle's door and out came a key that turned and opened it. Morgana looked side to side, smiling at the empty halls. She pushed the Judicator through the open door, swinging it closed behind her before she continued pushing Kayle to her own bedroom. She threw her down on the sheets and stripped her of her clothes, a measly long-sleeve shirt and black pants accompanied by simple lingerie that possessed panties that could be wrung to fill a lake.

"Put your arms out and spread your legs." Morgana commanded.

"'What're you doing?" Kayle gasped as dark purple chains conjured from underneath the bed and held her ankles to the done up bed. She raised her arms and tried to reach to her ankles, put such an action was in vain as two more chains flew out and held down her wrists. She was now a tied up letter K rotated right. "Morgana?!"

"I'm being _dominant_, sister." Morgana smiled, removing her purple dress and lingerie before she was left naked and crawling atop of Kayle.

Kayle's brows were burrowed worriedly, she was afraid. But such fear was washed away when Morgana gave her a simple kiss, smiling at her with her purple orbs before she descended her body with more kisses, taking a nipple into her mouth. She licked and circled, and seldom bit down, eliciting a soft purr from Kayle who curled toes and struggled to writhe. She felt pain in her wrists and ankles, they began to turn red, but such worrying was illegitimate with her sister kneading her bosom and licking her flesh.

Morgana crawled up Kayle's body and turned around, spreading her lips as she lowered herself down onto her sisterly seat. Kayle raised her head up to meet Morgana's succulence, drinking from her womanhood as excitement dripped onto her tongue. She slithered her way in, eliciting a quiet moan followed by a shudder racing out Morgana's thighs. Soon her sister began to grind her southern lips against Kayle's northern, a hand in her hair before the heart-freezing sound of Kayle's door being thumped on brought them to a halt.

"Kayle!" Miss Fortune called from the hall. "Are you home?"

_"Answer her."_ Morgana whispered, not moving at all.

"_Uh_... - Yes, I'm here." Kayle called out, her voice slightly muffled from Morgana's rear.

"Are you alone?" Sarah asked.

"Y-yes, I am."

"Okay." The door knob turned and the door opened. "I'm coming in!"

"No! No! That's not a good idea! I'm a bit _tied_ up at the moment."

"Why?" Sarah's voice got closer. "Oh my..."

Morgana had hands on a Kayle's stomach whose ankles and wrists were confined by magical chains. The purple woman was leaning forward, chin down with her eyes up, a smirk on her purple lips which quickly faded away into an angry twist. Morgana threw her hand out and a chain wrapped Sarah's waist, Morgana held the chain in her hands and jumped off her sister's face, pulling the redhead in and walking up to her with glowing eyes.

"Get dressed, Kayle." Morgana walked into the living room naked, pulling in a shaking Sarah behind her. She threw her onto the couch and walked to the door and closed it, turning the lock. Then she walked to the windows and closed the curtains and minutes later a clothed Kayle walked out her room with wet lips.

Morgana stared at the chain wrapped redhead before she stood directly in front of her. Sarah stared up, absorbing the curves of Kayle's sister who had stood naked as if she didn't know.

"What do you not understand of, 'no'?" Morgana bent down and leaned in.

"I uh..." Sarah looked away with suns set on her cheeks. "don't know."

"Don't look at her, look at me." Morgana turned Sarah's head to face her naked body. "Sister, pick her up from the neck."

Kayle nodded and walked to Sarah. _Sorry _she mouthed, hoisting the redhead by her neck into the air, Sarah's hands came to clutch the Judicator's forearm. Beneath Sarah's feet a pool of black murky liquid boiled, making a rancid stench fill her nose.

"Lower her feet into it." Morgana commanded, still staring at the clawing redhead. "Just her boots."

Kayle nodded and did so, slowly lowering Sarah so that her boots kissed the bubbles. A sizzling noise popped from her feet and the leather on her boots had rotted off and holes had burnt through the bottom sole.

"This, _discovery_ of yours shall _never_ leave your mouth." Morgana stated. "Let her stand."

The liquid disappeared as if it was never there and soon Sarah was on her feet. The redhead felt her neck and with discomfort turned her head. The chains left her waist and she was free, she glanced at Morgana and then at Kayle. "But you two are sisters..."

"It's complicated." Kayle said. "I'll speak to you soon. Just, please keep this a secret."

Sarah nodded and left the door opened by Kayle, who closed it behind her shortly after. "Perhaps we should stick to the bathhouse."

Morgana nodded, going into Kayle's room and returning with her clothes on. "I will relieve myself of my own needs. Right now I just have to do clear my thoughts."

"Likewise." Kayle replied, reopening the door for Morgana and closing it behind her. Now left in the room by herself.

She dropped her clothes and opened the curtains, letting light flow into the room. She made way to her shower, turning the knobs and letting the warm water flow on her skin. She cleaned herself of liquids stained upon her by Morgana, her sweat and her excitement. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

_Mm... _Kayle had found her hand between her legs, thick thighs hard as rock spread as her finger drove in and continually pumped inside her. A second finger joined and she bit her lips. _Oh, Morgana! _She imagined the fingers belonged to her sister. _Faster! _She went quicker, her knees bucking as juices started spraying out her womanhood, her chest heaving as she shook haphazardly before she caught balance by holding the glass border that kept the water inside. _I am awful. _She shook her head in disgust, turning the water off, drying herself off before she returned to the wine in her living room, downing it on her own.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the lack of updates, I split pop on my keyboard and when it dried it left it sticky, some keys just really suck. (when ever I end a sentence my periods go ...)**

**I have some nice plans for this story, suggested to me by a user who happens to read my stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kayle knocked on the door, waiting patiently for it to be opened. She nervously tapped her fingers against her thigh, peeking left and right as she waited and waited. Finally, the knob turned and Sarah stood in front of her.

"_Kayle…"_ She whispered. _"What are you doing here?"_

"I _need_ to speak with you, Sarah." Kayle replied. _"Privately."_

Sarah nodded and opened the door wider. "Come in."

Kayle entered and Sarah closed the door behind her, turning the lock to ensure her wanted _privacy_.

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked as she walked ahead of Kayle, sitting in front of her television.

"I need to speak to you." Kayle said as she sat down to the adjacent couch from Sarah. "About… what you saw – _yesterday_."

Sarah turned her hear to Kayle briefly, before returning her eyes to the TV. "I know what _I_ saw, Kayle."

"I know you know what you saw… But… you weren't supposed to see it."

"Obviously, your sister made sure of that." Sarah furrowed her eyebrows. "Or should I call her your sister, what is Morgan to you, Kayle?"

"I…" Kayle sank into her seat. "I don't know."

"Well you've gotta know, Kayle." Sarah turned to the Blonde. "What about us?"

"Us?" Kayle cocked her head. "There wasn't really an _us_."

"I wanted us to be an _us_, Kayle." Sarah spoke as she pointed her hand between Kayle and herself. "But I can't be involved with a woman who sleeps with her own sister."

Kayle bit her lower lip, her eyes moving from Sarah's confused face, scanning her surrounds. She spotted a pink and small, egg-shaped object with a wire attached to a rectangular remote in front of her. The egg sat in a small puddle of – _liquid_, beside it a box that read: 'vibrator'.

"What is this?" Kayle asked as she raised the dripping toy into the air by its wire.

"Uh…" Sarah paused before leaning forward to snatch it from Kayle's fingers. "Nothing. Don't touch my stuff."

"It was right in front of me." Kayle commented as she held the box in the air. "You just bought this _and_ you were _just_ using it as well."

"That's none of your concern." Sarah wrapped the wire around the remote and shoved it into her pocket. "Besides, a single woman needs _something_ to please herself with."

"Why not… _someone?_" Kayle smiled as she put the box back onto the coffee table. "Why not… me?"

"I…" Sarah turned away, staring at the TV. "I don't know, Kayle…"

"Well _I_ do know." Kayle got up and sat beside Sarah, letting her hand gently roam Sarah's right thigh. "What _you_ need, at least."

"I-I…" Sarah choked up, staring down at Kayle's hand which roamed her leather pants. "But what of Morgana?"

"_Morgana doesn't have to know."_ Kayle whispered into the Redhead's ear. "You can remain a single woman with _someone_ to please you."

Sarah placed her hand atop of Kayle's and turned to her, a smile present on her red lips. "Well… I'd have to be mad to disagree with such an offer."

"I'm glad to hear that." Kayle smiled, pressing her lips against Sarah's. "The couch is quite small, let's take this to your bedroom, shall we?"

"Of course." Sarah stood up, grabbing Kayle's wrist as she ran into her room.

Sarah jumped onto the bed, her red hair splayed on her pillow as her chest heaved. She looked delicious, such a cute and innocent look upon her face. Kayle removed her shirt, throwing it to the side as her breasts were revealed behind a simple white bra. She bent down and untied her boots, pushing them to the side as she undid the button on her blue jeans and slid them down her long and toned legs which had white panties wrapped around her hips. She stood present at the foot of Sarah's bed, in white lingerie and short white socks.

Kayle crawled onto Sarah's sheet, grabbing the waistline of her black pants to pull them down her legs, throwing them aside as she saw no panties protecting Sarah's womanhood. _That's right._ Kayle smirked as she remembered the vibrator she found on her coffee table just earlier. _She really wants it._ The Blonde womanhood climbed Sarah's body and untied her top, revealing large, supple breasts that swayed with her breathing.

She bent down and caught a nipple in her mouth, bringing her teeth _gently_ together which elicited a shriek from the Redhead. Kayle circled the nipple with her tongue, peering up at the writhing Redhead who had her hand in her own hair, the other gripping the sheets. Kayle alternated between breasts, licking and flickering her tongue against both nipples before she brought her head up and gripped both breasts with her hands. She tweaked Sarah's nipples simultaneously, kneading her soft skin as she made a trail of kisses down her body, moving past her navel to the dripping cavern Kayle would plunder.

The Judicator let go of Sarah's breast and moved her hands to her legs. She sat cross-legged and raised Sarah's pale calves into the air, resting them on her shoulders as Sarah's back arched and Kayle leaned in. Kayle's tongue flickered against Sarah's clitoris, holding her hips in the air as the Redhead's toes curled behind her. She dragged her tongue from top to bottom, struggling to keep her tongue out with the smiles she half-made from Sarah's pleas.

Kayle's tongue pushed in and Sarah pushed out a shudder. _"Kayle."_ She moaned. _"Be quick."_

"I shall." Kayle's muffled voice came from between Sarah's thighs. She felt the Redhead's legs lock behind her head, forcing Kayle's tongue into Sarah's womanhood _even_ further than it already was. Sarah's hips began to rock, on their own. She moaned and groped her own breasts, her hips somehow moving even with Kayle's firm grasp keeping her suspended. She screamed out, but covered her mouth to suppress her climax, shuddering as juices fled her sex and onto Kayle's face and breasts.

* * *

"Where were you today, sister?" Morgana asked from the opposite side of the sauna.

"I was – home." Kayle turned away from the pale woman. "Why?"

"Because I came to visit. Perhaps you were sleeping or listening to music, because no one came to answer your door."

"Fine." Kayle turned back to Morgana. "I wasn't home. Happy?"

"You could say that." Morgana smiled as she got off her bench and sat beside her sister. She placed a hand on Kayle's thigh, letting her fingers move a _bit_ too close to her womanhood. "I know you visited that redhead, but you must know you must always make time for me."


	6. Chapter 6

Morgana knocked on the door harshly, waiting with her arms crossed underneath her chest. She tapped her nails irritably against her forearm, burrowing her eyebrows as she stared at the brass doorknob. Finally, she saw her reflection move in the golden metal and heard the door swing open with Sarah staring right at her.

"Bitch." Morgana muttered as she pounced forward pushing Sarah onto the floor and slamming her door shut. "Who do you _think_ you are?"

"I-I'm s-sorry?" Sarah looked up at the angry pale woman. "I-I didn't tell anyone! If this is what this is about!"

"I know!" Morgana grabbed Sarah's hair and yanked her straight to her feet, pushing her into the same couch Kayle had seduced her the previous day. "That's not why I'm here!"

"T-then why are you here?!" Sarah attempted to fix her hair as she cowered in Morgana's shadow.

"Because." Air blew out of Morgana's nose. "_She_ belongs to me. Not you, redhead _whore_."

"_W_-_whore_?!" Sarah cocked her head back as she felt insulted by Morgana's comment. "_I'm_ the whore? _I'm_ not the one who is sleeping with my sister, am _I_?"

"_What_ did you say?" Morgana's eyes lost its purple tint and flashed white. "_I'll_ show you a whore!"

The purple woman grabbed Sarah's pants and pulled them down her legs _hastily_, throwing it backwards which caused and audible _clap_ against the flat screen television behind her.

"_Lingerie?_" Morgana muttered as she undid Sarah's top and threw it backwards, finding the matching brassiere. "_What_ were you planning on doing with my sister today?"

"N-nothing!" Sarah tried to cover up her lingerie-clad body as if she were naked. "That's n-none of _your_ business!"

Morgana shook her head as she faced the open window where she could see people walking in the streets. "But _you_ are _my_ business, as long as _you_ deal with _my_ sister!"

Morgana grabbed Sarah's legs and pulled her towards herself, undoing Sarah's brassiere to let loose large breasts that could almost compete with Morgana's own.

"What the _fuck're_ you doing?!" Sarah yelled out as she attempted to cover her breasts with her arms.

"Well-sized for a _whore_…" Morgana ignored Sarah as she threw the red brassiere behind her. "But not _well_ enough sized for a _mistress_." Morgana then tugged on her own purple brassiere and let loose her large breasts which just slightly peaked over Sarah's size.

"Woah…" Sarah found herself choking up, staring at the angry woman's bosom with a lower lip's lick. "W-what are you doing here, Morgana?"

"Examining the filthy slut who swayed my sister." Morgana said as she yanked Sarah's hair to bring her to her feet, conjuring small, purple chains to bind the redhead's arms behind her back.

"M-Morgana!" Sarah yelled out in discomfort as she tried to move her wrists.

Morgana smiled and pulled down her long, purple skirt, standing naked except for the lace, purple panties wrapped around her hips. Morgana moved Sarah towards the window, pushing her against it so that her breasts were smashed against the glass for all pedestrians to see.

"Morgana! Stop! _Everyone_ will see me!" Sarah said as she contorted her face in pain as Morgana grabbed onto her hair. "Everyone _will_ see _us_!"

"Let them be, _whore_. We are still wearing panties, but _that_ is only _temporary_." Morgana said as she pulled Sarah's panties down, leaving the lace fabric around her thighs as her right hand snaked back up and her fingers pressed right against Miss Fortune's dripping womanhood. "I'll give them _something_ to see."

Two of Morgana's fingers _slowly_ rubbed Sarah's dripping sex, her digits sliding with ease as the redhead stretched her fingers out with a moan. Sarah tried to move herself away from the window but was pushed back against it as Morgana placed her free hand on her back.

"Morgana... Please, I _beg_ you..." Sarah whimpered as she saw her reflection in the window, as well as the unknowing people passing by.

"Begging _already_?" Morgana laughed as her two rubbing fingers suddenly became two thrusting fingers - inside Sarah's womanhood.

"Yes!" Sarah accidently moaned out, trying to move her confined wrists to place her hands against the window. "I-I mean - no! Not like _that_! Close the curtains and let's take this to my bedroom, or on the floor - _anywhere_ no one could see us!"

"I don't think so." Morgana's fingers pumped in and out betwixt Sarah's thighs audibly, eliciting spasmodic writhes and stifled moans from the redhead. "You seem to be enjoying the current location. Quite well, actually."

"I do!" Sarah moaned and closed her eyes so that she could form a sentence properly. "I don't! What will people think when they see me like this?!"

"They will see you as the slut you are, but many already assume such." Morgana saw her smirk in the window beside Sarah's quivering lips.

"But!" Sarah watched people in the distance begin to walk in her direction. They would soon notice. "They _will_ see you too!"

"_And_?" Morgana raised her right eyebrow while her fingers continued thrusting.

"What will they think of _you_?" Sarah looked at Morgana through the reflection. "We _will_ be painted with the same brush!"

"I see your point..." Morgana's haughty smirk began to fade away. "But _that_ I could deal with."

"But - but people will begin to ask, people will report us. We'll have to explain why such a predicament _even_ happened." Sarah moved her eyes back to the people who were getting closer and closer. "Will you _please_ slow down?!"

"_Fine_..." Morgana slowed down her fingers' thrusting to an adequate pace. "I _will_ knock on the window and finger you _so_ quickly _everyone_ will see you cum - if you don't get to your point."

"Okay, okay!" Sarah began to formulate her thoughts. "You'll be tried, by your sister, actually. You'll be tried for public sex! You'll be kicked from the League, and so will your sister. They will find out about you two if they find out about what's happening right now!"

"Alright..." Morgana began to simmer down, withdrawing her dripping fingers from between Sarah's legs. She walked to the curtains and closed them, protecting them from any seeing eyes that could possibly get a peak - if one wasn't made already.

"Thank you, Morgana." Sarah said as she turned around to give the pale woman. "Perhaps you could undo the chains?"

"Right..." Morgana waved a hand at Sarah and then the redhead brought her bruised wrists to her sides.

"Thanks, again." Sarah said as she wondered why was she thanking Morgana and not yelling at her. "I-if it makes you feel any better, I won't speak or have sex with your sister again."

"No..." Morgana shook her head, crossing her arms underneath her naked breasts. "That would _only_ upset her and then she would refuse to sleep with me."

"So… Me and Kayle - we can date?" Sarah walked towards Morgana. "Fuck? Kiss? _Anything_?"

'Yes." Morgana replied as she searched for her brassiere.

"Okay… so - _why_ did you come here?" Sarah asked. "Why did you strip down? Y'know - except for your panties."

"Because a part of me _wanted_ you to pull them down my legs." Morgana smiled briefly while she looked at Sarah. "But I got _too_ carried away with the chains."

"Oh..." Miss Fortune smiled as she walked towards Morgana, placing a hand between the pale woman's thighs, feeling her wet panties. "It's not _too_ late for that."

Morgana paused and bit her lower lip, gazing into Sarah's smile. "I can't... _You_ belong to my sister."

"Did you forget what you _just_ did two minutes ago?" Sarah began to rub slowly. "And _besides_... She'll be okay with it. She slept with you while she slept with me. What's to stop her from adding me into the equation?"

"Nothing." Morgana smiled as she guided Sarah's hand into her panties. This is exactly what she wanted - a sex triangle.

"Then _please_." Sarah began to quicken her fingers, rubbing Morgana's dripping vigorously. "Let me do this."

Morgana nodded and smiled. She grabbed Sarah's hand and _yanked_ it from her panties, pushing her down onto her largest couch. She approached the redhead and flipped her onto her face, raising her rear into the air as she began to kneel down. Immediately, she drove two fingers into Sarah's sex, eliciting a hoarse moan from the redhead whose nails dug into the black leather.

Morgana vehemently thrust her fingers in and out, a draw of endeavour upon her face as she had her tongue peeking out her lips. She moved her head to fix her purple hair from hanging over eyes, leaning in to press her face between Sarah's buttocks, letting her nose press against her anus and her lips against her sex.

Morgana's tongue flickered against Sarah's womanhood as she alternated between that and pumping her duet of right-handed digits into her moist cavern. Morgana's left, free hand found its way into her panties, teasing herself while she brought Sarah to a harsh orgasm. Morgana fell onto her rear and watched Sarah turn around and sit in the couch with her chest heaving. Sarah's eyes were on the ceiling before she calmed down and then found them locked on the purple woman rubbing her womanhood beneath her panties leaning against her coffee table.

"Here, let m-"

"No!" Morgana raised her right hand up which was covered in Sarah's cum as she cut the redhead's sentence off. "Just sit back - and watch."

"Okay…" Sarah nodded her head confusingly and lowered herself back into her couch, watching Morgana finger herself with a blissful face on her living room floor.

"Ah..." Morgana let out a tranquil - sigh-moan as the dark wet spot on her purple panties grew larger. She stood up and walked to her fallen clothes, raising the long skirt up and around her hips. Then she put on her brassiere and aside from the scent of sex and the beads of sweat tracing down between her bosom, she looked like she hadn't even _just_ had sex.

"Are you going now?" Sarah asked while she stood up, still naked.

"Yes. I have to inform Kayle of the - good news."

"Ah." Sarah nodded and bit her lower lip. "I guess I'll see you - _and_ your sister - soon?"

"Yes, you will." Morgana said as she left Sarah's room, walking down the hall so that she couldn't hear the end of her farewell. "Whore..."

* * *

"So...?" Kayle asked as she bathed in the large pool, her arms on the rim of where the tiles met the water. "Did it work?"

"_Everything_ went as planned." Morgana dropped her towel and lowered her self into the water. "I went in _pretending_ to be angry, made her make a quick decision, and walked out."

"There's _got_ to be more to it then that." Kayle cocked her head. "There's _something_ you're not telling me. _How_ did you convince her?"

"_Convince_ her? She offered the idea herself - _sort_ _of_."

"_Sort_ _of_?" Kayle smirked. "_Sort_ _of_, how?"

"Well... I stripped her down and I pushed her against her window - for _everyone_ to see."

"You _what_?" Kayle widened her eyes. "She just _let_ you do that?"

"Not _necessarily_, sister." Morgana laughed as she inspected her nails. "I cuffed her wrists behind her back using my chains. Then I stripped her down. And then I began to finger her in front of the window and kept doing it until I had her speaking _nonsense_ about if that her and I get caught you and me would too. Then I closed the curtains and she offered a sex triangle."

"Wow…" Kayle sighed. "You _practically_ raped her."

"Oh, no, not at all." Morgana laughed again. "She _wanted_ me too, that dammed _slut_. She let me take off all her clothes, I didn't use the chains until I got to her panties - which was _all_ she was wearing at that point."

"I see... Well - I guess your plan _worked_..." Kayle acknowledged. "What did she say about that if you and her got caught that would expose you and I?"

"She said _'You'll be tried, by your sister, actually. You'll be tried for public sex! You'll be kicked from the League, and so will your sister. They will find out about you two if they find out about what's happening right now!'_ \- I guess being fingered on display would make _any_ woman say anything." Morgana said after she mimicked Sarah.

"There's _some_ truth to what she says. We _will_ be tried - _if_ caught. Did _anyone_ see you?"

"No. Not at all. So many people were walking by but not a _single_ person turned their head left or right." Morgana thought about Sarah's and her's reflection in the window. "I _know_ Sarah's right, it's the _only_ reason why I stopped."

"That was stupid of you, sister." Kayle shook her head. "If anyone saw - _anyone_. We _will_ be deported from the League. I _will_ no longer be _able_ to judge."

"I'm _sorry_?" Morgana tilted her head and began to pace towards Kayle. "I got us a _fucking_ redhead who is willing to engage in _threesomes_ with us - a _'normal'_ relationship with you - and _you_ thank _me_ by calling me _stupid_?"

"Morgana! _Calm_ _down_." Kayle began to raise herself out the pool as she watched Morgana approach her angrily. "Thanks, _really_. I just dont want us to get caught."

"You're _going_ to get caught, right now." Morgana shot out a dark binding from the pool, wrapping Kayle in a purple column which she couldn't step out of. "_Binded_, actually."

"M-Morgana, undo this!" Kayle demanded as she attempted to free herself. "Morgana!"

"You will _never_ call me stupid again, _understand_?" Morgana bent the binding so that it was horizontal, forcing Kayle to lie down on her back. Chains conjured from the tile flooring and wrapped Kayle's wrists and legs, keeping her still. Then the purple woman rose out of the pool and approached her confined sister.

"What're you _doing_, sister?!" Kayle shouted as she attempted to move her arms and legs.

The binding disappeared and so did Morgana's angry stature.

Kayle lied on the floor, her limbs still restricted by chains while her head tilted quizzically. "_Morgana_?"

"Yes?" Morgana replied as a smile appeared on her purple lips.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Morgana said in a playful tone, approaching Kayle so that her feet were beside the Judicator's ears. "_You_ will be doing _something_, however."

Morgana then lowered her rear down upon Kayle's face.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Oh man, Morgana's getting crazy.**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Once we get in you can't say a word."_ Kayle whispered as she slowly pushed the glass door forward, slipping into the bathhouse entrance while tugging Miss Fortune along with her. _"Not until I say you can."_

Sarah nodded, ghostly sneaking behind Kayle as they tip-toed on the oak floor. Kayle gestured for Sarah to follow her, creeping past the room where the bathhouse receptionist sat behind a desk staring at a computer screen. The blonde guided them to a thick and translucent glass door, pulling a key from her pants to turn the lock along with the knob. She pushed Sarah in first, turning her head left and right to survey the halls for any peeping eyes before she followed the redhead in.

"Okay…" Kayle turned the lock and put the key back into her pocket. "I don't think anyone saw you."

"I can speak now?" Sarah asked, tilting her head quizzically while staring up at the Judicator.

"You seemed to give yourself that permission." Kayle met eyes with the redhead. "Yes, you can speak now."

"Okay…" Sarah sat down on a wooden bench just by the locked door. "Why couldn't we just walk in?"

Kayle pulled a blind down to block light from passing through the blurry, translucent door ensuring both her and Sarah's stealth before she spoke. "This is the room my sister and I share during our daily bathhouse visit. You aren't allowed in here."

"Oh…" Sarah placed her hands in her lap. "What are we doing here?"

"To enjoy the water." Kayle smiled as she pointed towards the large circular pool in the middle of the room. "And later – the sauna."

"Oh!" Sarah's lips curved gleefully.

"Take your clothes off." Kayle's voice echoed from across the room before she pushed through a white changing room. "Place them on the bench and don't come in here!"

"Okay…" Sarah yelled so that Kayle could hear her.

Miss Fortune started taking off her clothes, placing them neatly on the bench she was sitting on with a confused expression, wondering why Kayle didn't wish for her to enter the change room to – change. Sarah heard the squeaky door swing open as she placed her boots underneath the bench, turning around, standing completely nude just like Kayle who was strutting towards her with a nude Morgana.

"Woah…" Sarah pointed a finger at Morgana. "I didn't know your sister was here too."

"It _is our_ bathing room." Kayle smiled.

"Yeah, Sarah." Morgana quickly walked towards Miss Fortune, moving her to the left – away from the bench, pushing her against the wall with a smirk. "Remember my little _visit_ yesterday?"

"Uhm…" Sarah gulped her spit audibly before she nervously glanced at Kayle. "Y-yeah…"

"Remember how you _absolutely_ _insisted_ on pleasing me?" Morgana slowly crept her right hand between Sarah's pale and nude thighs, allowing her nail to trace her now-dripping sex.

"I didn't say that!" Sarah bit her lower lip.

"_It's okay."_ Morgana whispered while she drove a single digit inside Sarah's womanhood, eliciting a shriek from the redhead's lips. "I told Kayle _everything_."

"_Everything?!_" Sarah raised her brows, staring into Morgana's purple eyes nervously.

"Yes, _everything_." Morgana's smirk grew more dominant as she began to _slowly_ push her finger deeper. "Kayle," Morgana turned her head right to glance at her sister before she turned back to Sarah with a second finger's introduction. "Heard about your offer."

"M-my offer?!" Sarah's chest began to heave while two of Morgana's fingers thrust calmly inside her.

"Yes, your offer. The one where you _begged_ for a love-triangle." The purple woman sped up her thrusting by a pebble's size. "I talked to my sister about it and she said she's okay with it."

"So here we are…" Sarah closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, attempting to grip onto the brick wall as she tranquilly rode Morgana's fingers.

"Here we are." Morgana smiled, keeping a steady rhythm, ensuring that Sarah would not succumb to her lust so quick.

As Morgana teased Sarah, Kayle walked to a stack of towels and spread them on the floor behind Morgana, leaving a big picnic-like blanket space which she sat down on. Morgana turned around and removed her fingers from between Sarah's thighs and grabbed her wrist, pulling her ahead of herself before she pushed Sarah forward, causing the redhead to trip and rotate on her heel before she fell right into Kayle's lap with her back against the Judicator's bare breasts.

Sarah turned her head and looked up at Kayle who leaned in to kiss her lips. The Judicator placed her hands on Sarah's head, turning her so that she could view Morgana who was now face-down, ass-up between her legs.

"Hold her still, sister." Morgana looked past Sarah's head and locked eyes with Kayle before she pushed her lips against Sarah's womanhood.

Kayle caressed Sarah's bosom with her hands, kissing on her neck with seldom nibble to her ear. As the Judicator fondled Miss Fortune, Morgana had her tongue flickering against Sarah's entrance, eliciting calm moans of satisfaction from her red lips while she had its lower part trapped between her white teeth.

Morgana grabbed Sarah's thighs and began to suck at her clitoris, eliciting a hoarse moan from the redhead whose toes curled. Kayle giggled as she had Sarah's writhing body in her lap, pinching her erect nipples while sucking on the flesh of her neck, allowing her purple-haired sister to suck and flicker her tongue against the redhead's lovebud.

Kayle moved and gently rest Sarah's back on the floor, adjusting herself above Sarah's head so that she could slowly lower her body down upon the redhead's face. Sarah's vision became obscured by Kayle's body, the Judicator's sex just inches away from Sarah's lips, but the redhead broke the tension by raising her head to meet it.

Miss Fortune flickered her tongue between Kayle's strong thighs just the same way Morgana did. She even introduced two fingers just like the purple woman between her legs.

The redhead struggled to eat Kayle out, due to Morgana raking in all sweets from her buffet down south. She felt her climax beginning to build in her core, her legs writhing as she dug her nails into Kayle's rear, closing her eyes to brace herself but - nothing. Morgana had stopped.

Before Sarah could speak, Morgana spoke. "My sister cums first," The Judicator's sister then began to gently rub Sarah's womanhood. "Then you."

Sarah groaned before she bit down softly on Kayle's lovebud, eliciting a thorough moan and shudder from the blonde before she leaned her head back, hastily placing her fingers between Kayle's thighs as she burrowed her brows with endeavour. She fingered Kayle vehemently, feeling the face-riders walls tighten around her digits as her hips rode her fingers desperately.

"Just like that, sister." Morgana chuckled as she looked up and saw Sarah's face veiled by Kayle's rear.

Kayle's response was just a feeble moan, bending over as her blonde tresses hung down. Sarah brought Kayle to her climax, raising her head up to drink from the sexual faucet leaking between the blonde's thighs. Morgana watched Kayle remove herself from Sarah's face, seeing the redhead's lips shining with a certain lip gloss - her sister's cum.

"Good job, Sarah." Morgana smiled as her smirk grew wider. "It is time for your award."

Morgana drove two fingers back into Sarah's sex after she finished her sentence, eliciting a harsh jolt from Sarah, causing her to rise up and fall back to the towels just before she began to pump. As Morgana giggled and leaned forward, Sarah wrapped her legs around her purple head just as Morgana gave a tongue's flicker, keeping Kayle's sister busy on her needs.

"Watch it." Morgana's muffled voice came out from between Sarah's leg-grasp.

Miss Fortune's thighs repeatedly pressed together against Morgana's head, her back arching as she displaced the towels by squeezing onto them. She opened her mouth and a final moan – or shout – escaped her lips, signaling her orgasm just as her cum jet out her sex as Morgana kept her fingers thrusting against her wave, inviting her fingers to Sarah's pool party.

"You girls are filthy." Morgana stood up as she sucked on her fingertips, moving from the towels and into the pool. "You have left me impatient, get in the pool and please me."

Kayle shook her head and laughed, pushing Sarah into the pool. The redhead's hair stuck to her face wet and dripping as she brought her head from underneath the water. Kayle jumped in second, warm water flying in the air as it swayed once again.

The Judicator approached her sister, heisting her up with strong arms onto the paving decking surrounding the circular pool. She kissed her thighs, Morgana taking hold of Kayle's hair as she placed a hand flat behind her, closing her eyes with a blissful smile. Sarah basked in the warm water, watching Kayle tease Morgana with tedious foreplay, seeing the purple woman look so vulnerable for once.

Morgana opened a single eye and glanced down at Sarah, her blissful smile turning into a haughty sneer while her purple nails climbed through her sister's blonde tresses. A moan was elicited as Kayle gave a kiss to her sex. Sarah watched Kayle's head move between the seated woman's thighs, biting her bottom lip as Morgana kept her disdain stare even while she moaned and writhed.

Kayle drew her head back and bit down on Morgana's right thigh, driving two fingers into her womanhood causing Morgana to scream out and bend forward. The Judicator commenced her thrusting, eliciting moans from Morgana's now-contorted face while she moved her lips from pale thighs to Morgana's navel.

Sarah felt the need to creep forward, listening to Morgana's moans and Kayle's suckling, the splash of the water her hands made as she moved forward was just merely an ambient backtrack. Morgana's legs locked around Kayle's neck and pulled her in, the Judicator removing her fingers and replacing them with her tongue.

The redhead was now standing beside the blonde, watching Morgana's now-laying body write with her head on the towel closest to the pool, her back arched as her chest was heaving. Kayle moved her head left and right, licking and flickering her tongue against her sister's sex each time she pulled her tongue out, only to push it back in and swivel it inside her dripping cavern.

Juices jet out Morgana's womanhood and into Kayle's thirsty mouth. Sarah stood there dumbstruck, becoming overwhelmed with her libido as she watched Kayle vehemently lap her sister's cum up. Kayle stood straight and turned around to face Sarah, her lips covered with a sheen of Morgana's juices. She noticed Sarah staring and licked her sister's cum off her own lips, approaching the impatient redhead to lean down for a kiss.

The clock which was placed above the door hit 2:00PM, giving a short buzz to indicate that their hour was up.

"Shit." Morgana sat up and rose her toes out of the water, pushing the towels together and picking them up. "I told you to bring her earlier, sister."

"Sorry." Kayle muttered, pulling herself out of the pool, holding a hand out for Sarah. "Come on, we have to get out of here quick."

Sarah nodded and took Kayle's hand, the Judicator helping the woman exit the pool. Kayle made way to the dressing room with her sister and Sarah made her way to the bench her clothes sat on. Within a few minutes, they were all dressed and dried down and collected near the door.

"What happens if someone sees me?" Sarah asked, unlocking the door.

"Shit." Kayle said, burrowing her eyebrows pensively. "Okay; you exit first, and we'll follow a few minutes later. If anyone asks why you're here, just say you needed to use the bathroom."

"Err…" Sarah hesitated to open the door. "Alright."

The redhead peeked her head out the small crack she made from gently pushing the door forward, surveying if anyone was to catch her leaving the bathing room. She turned around and look at the sisters briefly, tiptoeing out of the room and creeping down the hall.

The sisters waited, staring at the clock until a minute had passed by. When the small hand had reached the 1, they exited the room like normal, leaving the bathhouse completely to spot Sarah loitering near the entrance.

"You two have fun." Morgana nodded as Kayle walked towards the redhead. "I'm going home."

"Okay, sister." Kayle said. "Bye."

Morgana walked down the sidewalk and turned left, disappearing from the couples' sight.

"So…" Sarah said, looking up at the blonde.

"So." Kayle responded, turning around to walk in the opposite direction of Morgana.

"Where to?" Sarah smiled, striding beside the Judicator.

"If you're up to it." Kayle answered. "We can do something."

"Something?" Sarah tilted her head. "How about dinner? We've never had a date."

"Dinner it is, then." Kayle nodded, turning her head to see Sarah's smile.

"But, no jeans or t-shirts, definitely no armour." Sarah stated. "We're going somewhere formal."

"But…" Kayle frowned. "I don't have any dresses."

"That's fine. I'll get you one."

"But what if I don't like it?"

"_I'll_ like it." Sarah teased. "That's what matters."


	8. Chapter 8

"Nice place you picked, Sarah." Kayle said as she sat at the opposite end of the Redhead, a dimly lit candle between the both of them.

"Thanks." Sarah smiled, bringing a glass of wine to red lips before her eyes scanned her date. "The dress fits you."

"Your opinion." Kayle muttered, reaching forward to grab the stem of the wine glass in front of her.

"My opinion is fact, _Kayle_." The Redhead stated after she took another sip of wine, placing the glass back onto the table, leaning forward with a deviant smile on her lips.

Sarah had bought Kayle a yellow dress to match her blonde hair. It hugged the Judicator's curves tightly, accentuating her ample bosom and thick rear. The garment stopped prematurely at her thighs, if she were to not cross her legs she would be showing too much for nearly anyone.

"I wish you hadn't gotten one _so short..._" Kayle muttered as she crossed her legs, looking left and right to see if anyone had seen her matching undergarment.

"It looks _great_ on you." Sarah teased.

Miss Fortune had on a purple dress, revealing much of her bosom, her shoulder blades exposed, with a slit on the left side revealing her entire leg. _(It's Secret Agent Miss Fortune.)_

"Are you _even_ wearing a dress?" Kayle asked, taking a sip of wine. "That _barely_ covers you."

"Complaining, are _we_?" Sarah raised a single eyebrow, her red lips curving upwards.

"Not at all." Kayle smiled, licking her bottom lip. "I _like_ it."

"_Good..._" Sarah smiled, grabbing hold of a fork which sat beside a spoon and a knife on top a folded napkin.

"What're you doing?" Kayle asked. "Food's not coming anytime soon."

_"I know..._" Sarah whispered as she turned her head left and right before dropping the fork on the floor. "Oops!"

Miss Fortune dived underneath the table, the cloth which hung over it veiling her.

"Sarah!" Kayle yelled out, catching the attention of the people seated beside her briefly.

Kayle bit her lower lip as she felt Sarah's fingers trail upon the inside of her thighs, slowly rolling up the hemline of her yellow dress underneath the table. The Redhead's fingers snooped close to the Judicator's nether regions, pulling on the string of her panties, sliding the undergarment down the Blondes toned legs, abandoning it around her ankles. Soft palms ran up and down muscular thighs, Sarah moving closer, her head between Kayle's legs as her nose pressed against the bud of her womanhood.

Sarah gave a lick eliciting a wince from the Blonde who was turning her head left and right to see if anyone noticed her sudden falter. Kayle stretched her fingers out, placing them flat on the table as she watched servers serve and couples dine - to keep her lust off her mind. Sarah's tongue began to flicker against Kayle's clitoris, causing the Judicator to bite her lips and unwind into to her seat. She closed her eyes and ignored her surrounding briefly, feeling warm sensations wash across her nerves as pleasure accompanied it.

The Redhead's flickering turned into sucking, the Redhead sipping on Kayle's lovebud vehemently, giving no rest to the attempting-to-be-calm Blonde. An audible slurp emanated from underneath the table, causing Kayle to jump up in her seat and open her eyes, wondering if anyone heard it.

"Quit it!" Kayle muttered as she closed her thighs around Sarah's head, attempting to suppress the Redhead's charity. "Our food is here!"

"_Your_ food..." Sarah's muffled voice came from under the table, barely audible. "_My_ food is right here."

Kayle curled her toes in her heels, bending her neck as she closed her eyes for only a second, remembering that she would have to speak to the server under all this pressure.

"Hello, Madame." The waiter in a white dress shirt and black pants said with a smile, holding two plates in each hand.

"H-hey!" Kayle stammered, smiling at the waiter.

"Chicken Alfredo?" The man asked Kayle, turning his head to the dish in his left hand.

"T-that's mine." Kayle nodded, stretching her shaky fingers ahead of her to move the empty plate in front of her. _Why do they even bother putting it there?_

"Okay." The waiter said as he placed the dish down in front of Kayle, moving to hold the second plate with both his hands. "And the shrimp pasta?"

"Is for my company." Kayle answered, pointing forward with a trembling arm. "Place it there."

"Alright." The waiter said as he placed the dish down, holding his hands together as he turned to face the sweating Judicator. "If there's anything else you need, let me know."

"Will do, thanks." Kayle smiled, nodding them man farewell.

The waiter walked away and Kayle took a deep breath, easing up as she rested back into the chair. She spread her legs farther and threw both her hands underneath the table, grabbing Sarah by her head, pushing her face deeper between her thighs. Sarah giggled and bit down onto Kayle's lovebud, eliciting the Judicator to arch her back and let go of Sarah's head with one hand, covering her mouth as she moaned into her palm.

Miss Fortune got up from underneath the table and sat in her seat, licking her lips clean from Kayle's cum before she smiled devilishly.

"Full?" Kayle asked, wiping her sweating brow.

"Not quite..." Sarah smiled, grabbing her fork and knife, facing her dish as her eyes peered up at Kayle. "You know what they say: there's _always_ room for dessert."

_"Oh yeah?"_ Kayle raised a single eyebrow, leaning forward as she smiled seductively. "Why don't you pack that up and I'll _spoil_ you some more?"

"Waiter!" Sarah immediately called out, turning her head to face the approaching man.

"Yes, Miss?" The waiter asked.

"May we get the bill and some boxes to pack our food?" Sarah said as she looked up at the waiter, turning her head to face Kayle as she smiled sensually. "My friend and I got some _business_ to take care of..."

* * *

Red lips pressed against Kayle's own, the Judicator fiddling with the lock on Sarah's door as the Redhead kissed her again.

"Patience." Kayle said as she attempted to open Sarah's door, the Redhead wrapping an arm around the Judicator's neck, planting yet another kiss on her lips.

Kayle shook her head and groaned, leaving the key in the lock while she turned and grabbed Sarah's hips. She pinned the Redhead against the wall as she dropped the bag of food on the floor, taking Sarah's impatient lips for herself. The door unlocked and opened behind them, Sarah falling on her back as Kayle landed on top of her. They ravaged each other's mouths, kissing with a dance of tongues while Sarah's fingers dug into the fabric of the yellow dress clad on Kayle's behind.

"The door is open." Sarah reminded Kayle as the Judicator traveled down her face, sucking on the flesh of her neck gently.

"I know." Kayle mumbled.

"People will see up your dress and will spot the wetness upon your panties." Sarah smiled as she closed her eyes, resting her head against her floor.

"I know." Kayle mumbled yet again, moving her lips up to Sarah's left ear, softly nibbling on the bottom of her lobe.

"Kayle!" Sarah exclaimed as she pushed the Blonde off her body, standing on her heels before she walked towards the door, grabbing the bag Kayle left out in the hall, taking the key from the lock and slamming it shut.

Kayle stood up and pushed Sarah against the wooden entrance, retaking her position at the Redhead's ear before moving down further, resting upon her knees as Sarah abandoned the bag just like Kayle did.

"You were telling _me_ to be patient?" Sarah asked as she rest her head against the closed door.

"Hmm…" Kayle purred. "You kept pressing, so I'll give it to you."

The Blonde took the hang of Sarah's dress and held it up, the Redhead taking it, clutching it in her fingers as her purple panties sat sullied with a blot of excitement.

Kayle pushed her head between and took the fabric between her teeth, tasting Sarah's lust on her taste buds before she pulled her head down, taking her hands to pull the undergarment down from long and seductive legs.

The Judicator returned to having her face between soft thighs, Sarah's scent filling her nose as she edged closer. She gave a soft kiss to her womanhood, instantly feeling two hands push her face firmly against it, Sarah's dress dropping over Kayle's head just like the table curtain veiled the Redhead underneath the table.

Sarah moaned as Kayle began to lick, shuddering as she felt her building and awaiting libido being finally dealt with. The Blonde's tongue slipped inside Sarah's womanhood, her sight blind underneath the veil of Miss Fortune's dress.

Thighs pressed together and moans grew louder, Kayle's tongue slithering inside the standing woman's sex. She arched her back and bit her bottom lop, mumbling Kayle's name as the Judicator's removed her tongue, replacing it with fingers as she began to simultaneously suck at the Redhead's lovebud.

"Fuck!" Sarah screamed out, shuddering as she curled her toes in her heels.

Her hips began to buck, riding the Blonde's fingers which supplied pleasure and ecstasy. Sarah's moans grew vehement, and so did Kayle's thrusting as well as her sucking. The Redhead's tenacity was approaching imminent forfeit.

"Fuck!" Miss Fortune cried out a second time, her back arching even further as the back of her shoulders pressed against the door.

A small stream of clear liquid shot from her womanhood, the Judicator who greedily waited between soft thighs lapping up the Redhead's cum.

"My…" Kayle said as she stood up, wiping her glossy lips with the back of her hands, a ticket of Sarah's cum still present on them afterwards. "Do you ever stay quiet?"

"Do you _ever _wait?" Sarah smiled, bending down as Kayle stood up and backed away, pulling her heels off before removing her panties from around her ankles.

"Just as you said." Kayle smiled, picking up the bag which had their food in two separate containers. "There's always room for dessert."

"So why don't you put that in my fridge and invite your sister over?" Sarah proposed, gently nibbling on her fingernail. "Tell her to bring some _sweets_..."

"Okay…" Kayle said as she put the bag in Sarah's fridge, closing it before walking towards the door. "I'll be back soon… you better be ready."

"I will." Sarah assured Kayle, walking to her room before she spoke again, her voice droned out. "There's _always _room for dessert!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Damn... It's been almost 30 days since I last updated this story. I'm sorry :(**

**This chapter is practically and unofficially titled 'Dessert', the next chapter will be 'Seconds' lol... Otherwise it's just chapter 8 and 9 :D**

**I had to write this chapter on my phone, using the doc manager on this website to edit it... My God was that a pain in the ass. There might be a few errors here and there...**


	9. Chapter 9

_Morgana managed to transcend our sisterly connection – if we had one at all – into a lover's connection. I let her do such a thing. I let her seduce me in the bathhouse that day… for what? Incestuous sex that would horrify anyone else but Sarah if they heard? This is not right… but when I look to my left and I see her violet locks, her fingers clutching onto that small, white plastic bag of hers while her sharp eyes flicker from ogling my short-skirted, yellow dress to gazing down the hall… it feels right._

Kayle and Morgana stopped in front of Sarah's door, the both of them glancing at each other with a devious smirk before the Judicator decided to be the one to knock.

"Come in!" Sarah's voice called out from the other side of the door.

The blonde stretched her fingers forward and turned the brass knob, pushing the door open as she stood aside for Morgana, slapping her sister's rear through her purple skirt as she entered.

"Sister…" The purplette muttered as she rubbed her swollen cheek, a hint of a satisfied smile on her lips as she glared at Kayle for spanking her.

Kayle grinned and locked Sarah's door, her blonde tresses dancing around her head as she turned her head to search for the aforementioned redhead.

"In here!" fSarah called out from her bedroom.

"_Listen, Morgana."_ Kayle whispered as she grabbed the pale woman's wrist, catching her attention before they gazed into each other's eyes. _"We need to work on our cooperation."_

Morgana nodded as her purple lips curved sinfully. _"I completely understand."_

Together, they strode into Sarah's room, both the blonde's dwdadsddadrplette''de'o Sarahaa'curved each other's and the purplette's jaws nearly hitting the floor as they saw the redhead lasciviously presented on her bed.

"Welcome, ladies." Sarah's red lips moved before she bit the bottom one, her own hands running up and down her laying, curvaceous body as Kayle and Morgana drooled at the sight.

A black, see-through brassiere with lace fabric confined Miss Fortune's stupendous bosom, her pink, firm nipples just barely visible through the flowery patterns. Same-coloured panties wrapped her wide hips, rose-like patterns in its fabric as you could see dangerously close to her womanhood. Topping it off, Sarah's legs were covered in lace stockings, following the same pattern as the other two pieces of lingerie, leading all the way up to her mid-thighs.

"I bet you thought you'd be the only one wearing such salacious undergarments." Morgana stated as began to pull her long, purple skirt down.

The purplette revealed her lower body to be attired in purple stockings which too, stopped at her mid-thighs, trimmed with silver lining just like her already and always visible brassiere and exposed-of dress-skirt. Her womanhood was concealed by panties that matched the colour of the rest of her undergarments, a small and wet, dark blotch sitting on its surface as her rising arousal was clearly presented.

"I-I-I guess that makes me the odd one out." Kayle stammered as her eyes constantly switched from ogling Sarah and Morgana. Just like the redhead in the locker room that day where Kayle was wearing irregular clothing, the blonde was drooling in two places.

"I bet you're wondering what's in the bag?" The purplette said as she turned around and bent over, deliberately flaunting her rear to both the other woman as she rummaged through it.

A small, clear package of strawberries, and two cans of whip-cream sat in the palm of Morgana's hands.

"Woah." Sarah said while staring at the sweets the purplette presented.

"I heard you girls saved room for dessert." Morgana chuckled as she pruriently glided her tongue across her lips with a wink.

The purplette glanced at Kayle and the blonde nodded her head in response. It was time for them to demonstrate their cooperation.

The Judicator crawled atop the bed, straddling Sarah's waist before her hands reached down to tease the redhead's bosom through the lingerie. Miss Fortune shut her eyes, resting her head back in her pillow as she let Kayle fondle her breasts.

"Such a shame you got dressed." Morgana said as she placed the strawberries and extra can of whip-cream on Sarah's dresser, hastily shaking the can she had in her hand before she sprayed a sample into her mouth. "Mm… My horny sister will be taking your bra – and soon – your panties _right_ off!"

The Judicator reached underneath the redhead's arching back, her fingers capturing a small clasp before the aforementioned woman's black bra became loose. Kayle licked her lips as she watched Sarah's large breasts break free of the lace fabric, tossing the bra aside before she was pushed away from the purplette.

"Allow me." Morgana said as she took Kayle's spot, straddling Miss Fortune's waist before pointing the can towards her breasts.

The purplette squirted the whip-cream onto Sarah's right breast, making sure to neatly swirl it just like an ice-cream cone.

"Sister." Morgana said as she mimicked her actions to Sarah's left breast, perfectly topping the redhead's bosom like two funnel cakes. "Get Ptwo strawberries."

Kayle nodded her head and strut towards the package of strawberries, opening it hastily before pulling out two plump examples.

"Top our cake, sister." The purplette commanded as she deviously smirked down at Sarah, descending the redhead's body as she dropped the can of whip-cream onto the bedsheets, taking the hemline of Miss Fortune's black panties before gently rolling them down her legs, abandoning them around the marksman's ankles.

The blonde walked to the bedside and crawled atop the bed, watching the whip-cream slightly jiggle from the mattresses' shifting. She carefully placed a strawberry at the apex of each swirl of whip-cream, licking her lips as Sarah glanced at her with a gaze filled with lust and faux-despair.

Morgana moved herself, lying down on the left side of the bed, and Kayle did the same on the right. The sisters glanced at each other before chuckling, engulfing a strawberry between their lips. Sarah pressed her knees together, feeling liquids began to rush to her core as she watched Kayle and Morgana suck on their strawberry, both sisters making sure to pull it in and out with audible plops as if they were sucking a man's member.

They quickly ate the strawberry, tossing away the small green leaf as they licked their juice-stained lips. Simultaneously, they pressed their tongue into the whip-cream, swallowing the sweet, thick topping as they swirled their way down to Sarah's bare breasts.

"So sweet…" Morgana moaned as she finally licked away all of the white substances, glancing over to Kayle who managed to do the same just as quickly.

They caught a respective nipple between their sticky lips, both sisters' tongues trailing Sarah's areolas as the redhead began to moan and whimper with ecstasy and joy. As if they thought this over, Morgana and Kayle's fingers seamlessly traveled south of Sarah's body, landing between her wet, stained thighs as they decided what was next to do.

"Finger her." Morgana commanded, the purplette pressing her fingertips against the redhead's lovebud.

Kayle drove her fingers into Sarah's womanhood, eliciting a loud yelp from the marksman as Morgana began to rotate her digits against her clitoris. Miss Fortune's clutched the bedsheets, her eyes closed as her sticky breasts were being pleased while her southern entrance was simultaneously attended to.

The sisters started a competition between themselves, Kayle's thrusting and Morgana's rubbing increasing ardently as they were attempting to prove which one of their actions could make the marksman cum first. There was no sure way to figure it out, as their cooperation would surely bring Sarah to an imminent and thunderous orgasm.

"Oh, my! Kayle, M-Morgana!" Sarah cried out, dragging the bedsheets closer to herself as she arched her back, her hips bucking against the Judicator's audible thrusts.

Womanly nectar spurt out from her sex, splashing against Kayle's fingers before the blonde pulled out, dominantly staring at her purple-headed sister as she sucked the marksman's cum off from her digits.

"You didn't win." Morgana stated as she got off the bedside, grabbing the can of whip-cream before placing it back on the countertop along with the strawberries and the extra can.

The purplette reached into her bag, standing back up and turning back around with a long and thick strap-on in her hands with fat bumps, its colour matching Morgana's lingerie and hair.

"Here." Morgana said as she threw the strap-on forward, the false member landing on Sarah's stomach. "Put it on. You have to '_pay'_ us for our services.

Sarah quickly nodded, feeling slightly intimidated by Kayle's sister. She arched her back up from the bedsheets, wrapping the harness around her sweaty hips before it locked into place, her rear meeting the soft, cotton blanket as the elongated false member swayed just slightly in the air.

Morgana jumped back onto the bed, standing up as her head was nearly touching the ceiling. She strut forward, the mattress sinking as her feet surrounded the redhead's ears. The purplette turned around, her back towards the bed's headboard as she lowered her body, her feet sitting on Sarah's pillows as her womanhood sat just above the marksman's red lips.

"Sit on the strap-on, sister." Morgana commanded as she pointed towards the erect, purple dildo harnessed around Sarah's hips before placing her palms on the marksman's breasts.

The blonde didn't need to be told twice. She got on the bed, rolling her yellow dress up her thighs, abandoning the fabric at her hips as her womanhood was now revealed. Kayle bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes as she eased down onto the strap-on, shuddering with a gasp as all its length slid into her slippery cavern.

"Work!" The purplette commanded as she harshly squeezed both of Miss Fortune's breasts.

Sarah rose her head, pressing her lips against Morgana's womanhood which was dripping onto her face already. She captured her lovebud between her red lips, immediately sucking as zealously as she possible could as she soon heard two sisters begin to moan along to the rhythm of the squeaking bed.

"Yes! Sarah – fuck me with that sluttish tongue of yours!" Morgana plead as she let go of the marksman's breasts, raising her own greedy hands to please her own bosom.

Kayle remained as quiet as she could, but that didn't mean much as a rampant mantra of moans fled her lips. The two sisters locked eyes, sweat beading down both their curvaceous bodies as they rode their respective part of Miss Fortune's body.

The blonde began to crash down upon the false member harshly, shuddering and writhing every time the purple dildo shallowly left her womanhood only to drive back in to fill her entirely. Kayle grabbed Sarah's hips, bending over as Morgana did the same, both the sisters' foreheads pressing together as their eyes shut with contorted ecstasy.

"Ah!" Morgana and Kayle screamed out in unison, juices surging from their womanhoods as Sarah's body was painted by their sisterly fruition.

Kayle struggled to get off from the false member, shuddering as it plopped out of her dripping sex. She sat on the edge of the bed, panting heavily as Morgana joined her, the purplette gazing at the blonde as the latter soon noticed.

"What?" The Judicator asked as she glanced back at Morgana, oddly disturbed by her sister's salacious glare.

"You didn't remove your dress, sister." Morgana responded bitterly as her eyes scanned Kayle's body.

The purplette grabbed Kayle and pulled her off the bed, guiding the both of them to the foot of the bed before pinning the blonde against the wall.

Miss Fortune sat back, tired from being milked so heavily from the two sisters as she watched them dispute. Morgana's fingernails dug into the yellow fabric, tearing it apart to reveal a muscular, ivory-skinned back.

"Sarah bought me that." Kayle muttered as Morgana began to peel the rest of the dress off from her body, staring at the remains of the gifted fabric.

The Judicator grabbed Morgana by her neck, flipping their positions, slamming Morgana against the wall as she turned around to glance at Sarah.

"Come here, Sarah." Kayle commanded as she returned her attention back to Morgana who looked as if she couldn't wait for what was going to happen to her. "Show my sister some _misfortune_."

Sarah joined the two, and the Judicator forced Morgana down to her knees.

"Suck." The blonde commanded.

Morgana didn't even bother to argue, instantly taking the false member between her lips. She moaned audibly, tasting Kayle's sweet cum as she took the entirety of the dildo's length into her throat.

"That's enough." Kayle stated as she yanked Morgana by her hair away from the strap-on.

The blonde turned her sister around while she pulled her back up to her feet, pushing Morgana's cheek against the wall as she kicked her feet to spread them apart, excitement clearly trickling down the purplette's thick and pale thighs.

"We'll give my sluttish sister what she wants." The blonde said as she glanced at Sarah, mouthing the word 'anal' before returning her attention back to pinning the purplette down.

Miss Fortune nervously gulped as she held the wet false member, pressing the tip against Morgana's asshole as she took a deep breath of air.

"W-what're you do-ugh!" Morgana asked before being cut off by Sarah's abrupt entrance.

The redhead let go of the dildo, sliding it in deeper as her hands sought the purplette's hips, holding onto to them as she pulled the false member out shallowly, only to drive it back in harshly.

"Ah, fuck!" Morgana moaned out as she attempted to dig her nails into the wall, her body completely suppressed by the Judicator who kept her so firmly pinned.

Pain and pleasure overwhelmed the purplette's body, nothing but profanity leaving her lips as her rear entrance was being plundered by a strap-on with gargantuan protrusions.

"F-fuckugh!" Morgana screamed as she quivered, biting her bottom lip as she hit the wall with her fist.

"She really likes it." Kayle commented as she brought her right hand underneath the pumping strap-on, pressing the tips of her fingers against the purplette's womanhood to aid Sarah's effort.

The blonde began to rub her digits against Morgana's clitoris, ardently doing so as to bring the purplette to an immediate orgasm.

"I c-c-" Morgana cut herself off, the strength of her orgasm violent enough that she broke free of Kayle's restraint.

Sarah pulled the false member out from the purplette's asshole, falling backwards onto the bed as her chest was heaving, tired from fucking the greedy mage so vehemently. Morgana turned around, her back against the wall before she slid down.

"You whores." Morgana panted as she glared at Sarah before Kayle. "I should kill you."

"Please." Kayle said as she stared down at her sister. "You enjoyed that far too much."

Morgana opened her mouth, about to speak, but she refrained from doing so. Her eyes went shut and she smirked.

"Such is true." The purplette agreed.

_I enjoyed that far too much._

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Last chapter, gg wp.**


End file.
